Black Ninja
by shaman-Kenji
Summary: What would happen if a black guy came to Naruto's Hood and ran a muck? Kenoshi's his name and he's ready to create some trouble rated T for later on
1. Chapter 1: New Beginings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (But would like to)

The black ninja?

_A strange wind blew into the village of Konohagakure. A figure dressed in black walks down the road, he calmly and coolly walking towards… _

Dark Figure: Damn, which way is it

_This figure seems to be lost._

_1day later at the ninja exams_

_Every ninja is gathered in the waiting room_

Naruto: All right we're finally going to be Chunin

Sakura: Right

Sasuke: Losers

_The door opens with a bang and the dark figure steps in_

Dark figure: Finally, I'm here THE GREATEST NINJA EVER

_Around 200 kunai daggers launched by trigger happy ninja's fly threw that air at him_

Dark Figure: Heh heh (does some quick hand movements)

_Suddenly all daggers fly of in different directions completely missing him_

Dark Figure: I'm so bad ass

Sakura: he's worst than Naruto

Dark Figure: My name is Kenoshi the black ninja

_Student's in awe _

Sasuke: A black ninja? I've never seen a black ninja before. Hell, I've never seen a black person before.

_Realizes he is the only black guy_

Naruto: Were are you from?

Kenoshi: I'm from the village hidden in the hood sucka.


	2. Chapter 2: A fight of new hero's

Chapter 2 A fight of new Hero's

Random ninja: Just who the hell are you?

Kenoshi: the name's Kenoshi, what's it to ya?

The ninja had dreadlocks with a long black coat and around his waist a ninja headband with a mark they didn't know, he had the same mark on his left cheek under his eye

Neji: State your business here

Kenoshi: Just here with my teammates for the exam

Just then another figure dropped down from the rafters, this ninja was also wearing a jacket only his was black and white with a Ying yang symbol on the back and wore a black mask over half his face with the same strange ninja headband tied to his right arm.

Kenoshi: bout' time you showed up

Sasuke: (that's impossible I could even sense his chakra)

Kenoshi: so when did you get here Ichi

Ichi: Just little while after you

Then one of the passing ninja's threw a kuni and the two ninja's move out of the way

Ichi: Not the nicest people around are they?

Kenoshi: Nope

Proctor #6: The one on one duels will begin in a few moments

Naruto: But we already did this

Kenoshi: Shut the hell up and let the man speak

Sasuke: Finally someone say what I've been thinking

Kenoshi: You too smart ass

Ichi: heh

Sasuke: (looks at him with a mean look)

Proctor #6: first match: Sasuke vs. Kenoshi

Sasuke: heh

Kenoshi: Sweet

They both walk into the arena and stand off

Proctor #6: Ready? Fight!

Sasuke wait for Kenoshi to make the first move but he reaches into his pocket and pulled out an Mp3 player, puts in the inner-earphones and stands there with his eyes closed

Kenoshi: (singing)

_(Chamillionare: Ridin' dirty) _

_They see me rollin'_

_They hate n'_

_Patrol in' and try in' catch me ridin' dirty_

_Try in' catch me ridin' dirty_

_Try in' catch me ridin' dirty_

_Try in' catch me ridin' dirty_

Sasuke: Screw it this is ending now

He then turned on his eye

Kenoshi: Big mistake

Kenoshi then did some hand signs and opened his own eyes

Kenoshi: GAMBLIN' EYES!

In Kenoshi's left eye the center of his eye seemed to turn in to a red dice

Sakura: What the hell is that

Ichi then spoke up

Ichi: It his bloodline

Sakura: What?

Ichi: His bloodline, kind of like Sasuke. It's over

Sakura: What are you talking about Sasuke will see threw any tricks he tries

Ichi: You don't get it do you? Kenoshi has a very rare bloodline called the "Gambling eye". Sasuke may be able to copy techniques but Kenoshi can copy… Well let's not ruin the fun, just watch.

Kenoshi still stood in the same spot and then made his move

Kenoshi: BLOODLINE TRANSFER

Sasuke then rushed him moving so fast he seemed to disappear, but Kenoshi with his eyes still closed simply moved aside and punched Sasuke straight in the stomach

Sasuke: But how

As if an answer to Sasuke's question he opened his eyes, the other ninja's gasped, his left eye still had the dice in the center but his right eye look exactly like Sasuke's

Ichi: Haha. I told you it was over, Kenoshi's eye doesn't copy techniques, it copy your bloodlines!


	3. Chapter 3: Kenoshi the Gambler

Chapter 3:

Kenoshi the Gambler

Kenoshi: Heh. You can't beat me just give up.

Sasuke: You're going down

He then attacks Kenoshi with a furry of attacks and Kunai, but just like before he simply evades the attack and mysteriously deflects the knives

Kenoshi: This is getting boring. GAMBLE OF FATES

Green energy swirls around him furiously ripping the floor tiles his "Sasuke eye copy" changed into another dice eye

Ichi: His eyes are changing; he must be ready for his final attack

Sasuke: I'm tired of his tricks. FIREBALL JUTSU

A fire of tremendous magnitude erupted from Sasuke's mouth. But Kenoshi didn't move from his spot instead he simply raise is arms in front of him

Kenoshi: GAMBLER'S STYLE, CARDS-A-PLENTY SHIELD

A giant mass of playing cards shot from under his jacket and created a wall in front of him and blocked the flame

Rock Lee: I have never seen such a technique

The cards then moved from there positions and swirled around him in a ribbon like pattern

Kenoshi: This is a very special technique…

Sasuke: (My jutsu should have sizzled those cards)

Kenoshi: It's a bloodline technique that has been passed down for generations that uses metal playing cards; I'd like to think my version is just about flawless

Sasuke: (So my fire style jutsus will have no effects on those cards)

Kenoshi: Now it's time to crush you… quite litteraly of course. GAMBLER STYLE, BLACKJACK PARALISER

Sasuke insantlly became as rigid as a board

Sasuke: Argg. I can't move

A large mass of cards went from swirling around Kenoshi and created what seemed to be a life size house of cards, Kenoshi slowly raised his arms and with it the card house raise into the air hand hovered over Sasuke's head

Sakura: Oh no, he's going to crush Sasuke!

Ichi: Oh look a rocket scientist, of course he's going to crush him!

Kenoshi: GAMBLER STYLE, CARDHOUSE CRUSHER! SAY GOODBYE SASUKE!

And with that he dropped arms and the card house fell

Sakura: NOOOOO!

Ichi: Oh will you shut up! He didn't kill him just look

The dust cleared and showed Sasuke buried under a giant mass of playing cards completely unconscious

Kenoshi: looks like I win

Proctor #6: the winner is Kenoshi A. Gambler

Neji: we'll if we had known his name we could have figure out most of his attacks

Kenoshi's Metal card flew off of Sasuke and back into his jacket pocket. As Sakura pulled the unconscious Sasuke off the arena the proctor called the next match

Proctor #6: The next battle is Rock Lee vs. Ichi Zen


	4. Read This

Ummm. Hello I'm the writer, I don't mean to take up much of you time but I have be receiving a lot of flames lately so I want to clear some things up

this story is not an insult to black people (I should know)

The whole "gambling eye" thing is a joke don't hate me laugh

I hate to say it but finally "If you don't like it don't read it" and don't send me dumb comments saying it sucks, I respect your opinion but if it's negative keep it to yourself

I'm always open to positive creative thinkers and ideas to make my story better


	5. Chapter 4: Good, Evil, and a girlfriend

Chapter 4

Good, Evil, and a girlfriend?

Proctor #6: Begin

Rock Lee: You will have no chance of defeating me after what you said to Sakura

Ichi took off his jacket reveling he was wearing a black vest opened and white pants

Ichi: Whatever

Rock Lee then jumped and attacked Ichi with a furry of attacks for half an hour which he nearly evades. Ichi jumped back far enough to were he was out of range for more attacks and stopped

Ichi: Now it's time for my attacks

He stretched his arms out and his chakra like flames turn his left arm black and his right white

Rock Lee: Oh no you don't, that my have work for your comrade but not against me

Rock Lee pushed of with his right foot and a split second later he appear in front of Ichi and with a great punch sent him flying

Sakura: That's it, get him Lee

Rock Lee: (Sakura is pleased, how happy I am)

Ichi fell to the ground but with a poof he turn into a log

Rock Lee: oh no, a substitution…

The real Ichi drop from above and landed right behind him but did not attack

Sakura: I don't get it why go for sneak attack and not attack

Shikamaru: Oh man what a way to go, Rock Lee's out

Ino: What!

Shikamaru: I would know, whatever he's planning Rock Lee wont be able to move for it

Ichi: That's right is a Shadow Paralyze Justus and now for the Finish!

Voice from Rafters: Why don you hitshh him areaddy

Ichi: What the Hell is going on here?

A figure jumped down from the rafters a girl of about 16 who swayed and stumbled and finally made her way to falling into Kenoshi's arms

Kenoshi: Couldn't you have shown up earlier Ana?

Ana: Shhory Kenshhi I gots a little loshht

Kenoshi: heh, and by the sound of it a little drunk too

Ichi: What the Fuck! We're in the middle of a match here and you are interrupting it with your stupid drunk girlfriend

Naruto: Believe it

Ichi: AND YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP

Rock Lee: Um, I don't mean to be rude but I'm kind of still paralyzed here

Ichi: I'm ending this…

His right arm was then engulfed in black flames

Ichi: YING YANG STYLE, SHADOW FLARE

And with that punched the ground sealing his fate…

THE EVIL CLIFFHANGER


	6. Charcter Bios

These are just some charcter bio's. Enjoy

Name: Kenoshi A. Gamble

Gender: Male (Straight)

Clan: The Gambler's

Bloodline: Gambling eye

Chosen Weapon: Metal playing cards, Dice bombs

Favorite Finishing Move: Card House Crusher

A cool headed ninja originally from the village hidden in the hood, likes playing casino games and trains in his spare time. An all out fighter at hard but his laziness get in the way sometimes. His (almost) girlfriend Ana Hitoya and his best friend Ichi Zeno usually keep him out of trouble.

Name: Ana Hitoya

Gender: Female (Bisexual)

Clan: Hitoya clan (Harpies)

Bloodline: advanced biochemical harpies sickness, Eyes of heart

Chosen Weapon: fists, claws (when available)

Favorite Finishing Move: Heart of the Skies

Ana, being Kenoshi self announced girlfriend, has no problem standing up for herself. Even though a publicly stated bisexual she has no problem kissing him in public (or getting his ass out of trouble). A bad drinking problem has stopped her form being a ninja twice before, but with the new addiction of her harpy genes and Heart of Eyes bloodline she'll be hard to beat

Name: Ichi Zeno

Gender: Male (Straight)

Clan: (raised by monks) Zeno clan

Bloodline: Zen eyes

Chosen Weapon: fist, kunai

Favorite Finishing Move: Shadow flare

This firry monk from a Buddhist temple has got some issue to work out. Not only is he a fugitive, but a prince among the Ying Yang tribe. Don't let he sometimes over the top attitude fool you he has a whole different to him literally. A bloodline trait that lets him wield his good and pure side and his evil and demon side makes him a tough opponent to beat. His best friend Kenoshi has been with him since he left his tribe. A great prankster and trouble maker whose motto is "Hit first ask questions later" and is currently going out with Kenoshi sister Katara


	7. Chapter 5: Everyone is so damn difficult

Chapter 5

Everyone is so damn difficult

Ichi raise his hand which was engulfed in black flames

Ichi: SHADOW FLARE

At which point he plummeted his fist into Rock Lee's shadow behind him

Ana: (sobering up) so he can punch that fucking ground, so what, where's the blood and gore!

Rock lee was then set on fire by the black flames

Rock Lee: ARGGGGGGH!

Ana: Well, no blood and gore but oddly satisfying

With nothing to protect him he soon feel to the ground

Proctor #6: Winner. Ichi Zeno, The next match Sakura vs. Ana

Rock Lee: I couldn't beat him, please forgive me Sakura

Sakura: Lee!

Kenoshi: (Whispering to Ana) _Kind of late isn't she_?

Ana: _yeah. _Yo, Sakura was it? SHUT UP YOU AND ME ARE NEXT

Sakura: Fine (Inner Sakura: That bitch is going down)

Proctor #6: Ready. Fight!

Ana: Hey Kenoshi hold my bag for me this'll be quick

Neji: Ten Ten what do think will be the outcome of this battle

Ten Ten: I don't know, but those ninja's are good

Sakura: I won't hold back

Ana the started to sway and rock like she did before when she first came in

Sakura: Grrrr. What's wrong with you, can't you stay sober for one fight

Ichi: That girl is in for a real surprise

Ana: Doo yoush likesh suprisesss

Sakura: Do I like what?

Instantly another Ana appeared behind her and kicked her hard in the side with a handstand caporera kick

Ana: Surprise Bitch!

Kenoshi: I love that move

Sakura, who have just recovered from her hit looked up to see two girls instead of one

Ana: What do ya thing, I call it the "Drunken Capoeira Clone Technique"

With that she closed her eyes in concentration and did some hand signs

Kenoshi: It really something, apparently her body stores up unprocessed alcohol, than she uses it to make herself drunk which she uses for her fighting style

Ichi: no kiddin, KICK HER BUTT!

EVIL CLIFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
